Dragon Ball Revelations DBR
by Goax
Summary: The adventures of Goax and his friends and family as they try to defend the world from the evil Dragoon and all those under his control. Definatly epic. Check it out and leave me a review good or bad Part 3 comming 15/25/08 sorry bout the delay Episode 3 is finally on the way should be up Jan 26 2013
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Revelations (DBR)

Andrew Folchetti A.K.A Goax

Evil Barock Saga

Episode One. 100 Years Later

**Sorry about any misspells Im using Wordpad so I cant check the spelling. This is the first part so its mainly to get you introduced to some of the charecters and explain the last 100 years. The chapters will get longer and more action packed i promise. This is also my first time writting one of these. I hope you like these. They get better I promise.**

_100 years have passed since the defeat of the Omega Shenron. Earth has maintained a sense of peace and even its mightest warriors have become at peace. _

_Many of these warriors have passed on to the other dimension. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Krillian, Hercule Satan, Videl, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chausu, _

_Master Roshi, Oolong. All of which are now at peace in Otherworld._

_The Dragonballs were used one more time after Omegas defeat. They were used when an ungodly force attacked the planet. A being named Dragoon. It took _

_Vegeta to power up to Super Sayian 4 to defeat the monster but yet the monster lives on. Vegeta vowed that he would train until he found this creature and he _

_would destroy him when he had the opportunity. Following the death of Bulma some five years later Goku returned to see Vegeta and made a proposal to the _

_Sayain Prince. He offered Vegeta a chance to train with him for the next 95 years. Goku had a feeling about Vegeta. Vegeta had something Goku didnt. What is _

_it though. _

_During this time the families have expanded of course. Goten married and had a son Gokon. Trunks got married as well and had a son and a daughter. The sons _

_name was Sergi while the daughters name was Mariah. Bulla had a daughter named Christine. Pan eventually married as well. She had a daughter and a son _

_named Jessibell and Tranks. Sergi eventually married Jessibell and had 3 sons. Goax, Barrock, and Vegeta Jr. Tranks married and had a son named Goku Jr. _

_Now it is time. 95 years since Vegeta joined Goku to go train with Shenron. And The World Martial Arts Tornament is on as Goku Jr. fights Vegeta Jr._

_World Martial Arts Tournament_

"And it looks like Goku Jr. has no where else to go Vegeta Jr. is just to much for Goku to handle." The announser for the match was overjoyed at the

fight he was witnessing firsthand._ Both children has enough power to own everyone in the adult competion_, he thought. At that presise moment Vegeta Jr.

screams at the top of his lungs "FINAL FLASH!" the announcer looks at Goku Jr in amazement as the young sayian is lying on the ground just outside the

ring. "And you have it folks!!", he yelled to the crowd," Vegeta Jr. has won the match!! Vegeta Jr. looks down at his opponent and walks toward his mother.

"Wait Vegeta!!" he hears. _Where is that coming from? _He thinks._ It almost sounds like its comming from everywhere at once! But who, how. It cant be 'him' _

_can it?! No. this voice sounds older. and I can't sense him anywhere. "_What are you doing Kakarot!! The dragon said its time. Lets Go!" Vegeta Jr. ran to his

mother. "Mom! I... I think I hear some..." his mom interrupted him. " Congrats Vegeta do you know who this lady is? No you have never met. I havent seen her

since I was young. this is Goku Jr.'s Grandmother. And yours as well." Jessibell looked at her son. He looked back confused. " Oh hi." He replied still thinking

about the voices he heard. "Shes comming to dinner with us tonite. Hope you dont mind." "No mom not at all" _Where are those voices coming from. I need to _

_tell Goax. If it is Barrock he is the only one who can beat him. _"LETS GO VEGETA JR.!!" "Comming mom."

_3 Hours Later. At Capsule Corp._

"So Mom have you seen 18 lately?" They were sitting in the living room inside Jessibells house. They had cake, drinks, all kinds of things sitting in

front of them. "No Jess, I havent I'm afraid I haven't seen much of the old crowd since your dad and I separated.To be honest I didn't recognize you at first. I

saw you and thoght 'Wow thats Bulmas granddaughter'. It diddnt even dawn on me. I have been living in Gokus old house for a long time now. I have had to

raise Goku Jr. since he was a baby." Pan looked at her daughter with sorrow. While Jessible was young Pan and her husband got a divorce. Then Pan was

taken by the Kai's for training. They said it was important. Now she used that training to help train Goku Jr. "Its ok mom I know about the Kai's. I know that

they took you. I know. everything." Pan looked away she couldn't bear to look into her daughters eyes. " Were is Vegeta Jr.'s father." Jessibell took a drink,

and looked at her mother and replied, " He's dead mom. He was killed in a battle against Dragoon. I'm sure you remember who dragoon is don't you." Pan got

serious now. "Yes he killed my father Gohan, but i thought Vegeta killed him. Damn it!! I don't think Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. would stand a chance against

him!!" Pan stood up. Jessibell look up and said, " I want you to meet your grandchildren mom. GOAX!! Come down here!! Come meet your grandma!!" A voice

come from upstairs "Comming mom!!"

Pan who had been sensing an amazing power looked into the eyes of her child. His blond hair, Green eyes, and the glow around his body made it

apparent where the amazing powr was comming from. She looked at his forhead and saw a blue head band and wondered why he would wear that. A she

looked into his eyes one word formed in her mind. "Hope." She stared at the boy "Hi are you my grandmother? I'm Goax.", the sayian child said to her. Pan

bewilderd just blinks and keeps staring. _Surley that power I could feel... it just cant be!! _

"Pan this is Goax. Great Great Grandson of Prince Vegeta, and brother of Vegeta Jr. and twin brother of Barrock who Dragoon kidnapped a year ago." sad Jessibell.

"Well, Well, Well, Kakarot. We found him. Lets fill him in shall we." This voice caused everyone to turn around and stare. "VEGETA! GRANDPA

GOKU!!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah Vegeta I think Goax should know what happened to his brother Barrock. After all. This is the beging of the end isnt it?" Goku said to Vegeta.

"Heh, heh, I do believe you are right Kakorot."

**What does Goku and Vegeta have to tell Goax about his brother. What were they doing all this time? Who is Dragoon? And what is the secret to Goax's power? The answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of DRAGONBALL R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball Revelations (DBR)

Andrew Folchetti A.K.A Goax

Dragoon Saga

Episode Two: Evil Barrock

**Part Two of well... alot. More action packed stuff starts now. Questions will be answered!! Oh and just a little funfact. While writting this part Im listening to System of a Down.YAY!!**

"Grandpa!! What are you doing here!! I thought that the dragon took you to go train with him!" Pan exclaimed. This was the first time that she had seen

her grandpa Goku since the defeat of Omega Shenron 100 years earlier. Goku looked at her and smiled and said, "Pan, its good to see you again. Me and

Vegeta have been watching over you for a long time now. But things are happening on Earth that could seriously end all life on this planet and possibly the entire

universe!" Jessibell looked at Vegeta and couldn't believe how much Vegeta Jr looked just like him.

Then the sound of the front door being slammed shut and footsteps. Android 18 ran into the room bleeding, bruised, and scared. Pan ran up to her "Oh

my god 18! What happened to you? Are you ok?" 18 looked up at Pan "Where's Goax? It's his brother. Barrock. He destroyed half of the city with one blast. I

just barely managed to get away. But it won't be long before he comes here. I don't know what is wrong with him or where he has been but he's different now.

He's evil" Jessibell grabbed 18's arm. "What you, you can't be talking about my son. Barrock wouldn't. He couldn't! Is this why you two came. To kill my baby.

What the hell is your problem! My son would never do anything wrong!!

Jessibell looked around at everyone. Shouldn't belive what 18 was saying. _But where has he been?_ She thought._And why hasn't he come home?_

Vegeta stared at Goax and said, "Kakorat we need to get moving. Before Barrock shows up. We don't need anyone to get hurt." Just then something

flew into the wall and left a gapping hole. Both Pan and Jessibells bodies lay blood flowing out from both and holes in there chests where an energy wave struck

each of them.

"Sorry, Vegeta is it? Heh heh. Bye mom hahahaha!!" Barrock looked at the others. "Wow. What do we have here? Hmmm... I see Goku Jr, Goku what

a surprise, Prince Vegeta no way! Oh and then my two moronic brothers Vegeta Jr. and my pathetic 7 year old twin Goax. So... who wants to join Pan and my

stupid mother? Come on you will all get to see them soon anyway but who wants to go first? Vegeta what about you. According to my master You are always

ready to die."

"No Barrock. You fight me. You killed hundreds of people including our mother you sick son of a BITCH!!" Everyone turned around and stared at Goax.

Barrock looked at his twin brother. Smiled and said to him "Sure but let me take care of someone first so he dosent get in the way." He raises one arm and

aims it at Vegeta Jr.s head. "DIE!! CYBER WAVE!!" A flash of green light nails Vegeta Jr. and he is dead before he even lands on his mothers body. "Now lets

begin brother." Goax looks at his now dead brother and says "Your going to regret that my brother. Im gonna make you PAY!!"

Barrock powers up to super sayian level 2 as he prepares to fight against his brother. Goax smiles and say's "to fight you I dont even need to go level 2. Lets dance."

Barrock throws a punch that is powerfull enough to level 2 city blocks and Goax blocked and landed one of his own that just sent his evil twin flying. Barrock got up of the ground and laughed. "Well Goax I

give you this. You truly as strong as the ledgend says about you. But I dont care if you really are the Ledgendary Super Sayian. Because ledgends aren't always TRUE!! CYBER WAVE!!" Goax took the hit and flew

back into Goku sending them both through the wall and through two neighboring buildings and on top of the mayor of the city's body. His head was completely blown off. _This is horrible._Thought Goax. He couldn't

belive what he was seeing. could his brother really have done this? Out of nowhere Barrock connects a right hook to the face of Goax and knocks the young warrior to ground. He gets up.

"So how did Vegeta Jr know about you?" Barrock laughed. "You really are an idiot aren't you Goax? Our dear brother was under the control of Dragoon as well as I. At least untill dad killed him. Dad managed to use

the dragonballs to revive Vegeta Jr just before Dragoon finished him off for good. And since dad was already killed by me... well lets just say this brother, you won't be seeing dad for a long time hahahahha!" Goax

shot a Ki blast and missed. Barrock retalliated by flying up to Goax and throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Goax did the best he could be blocking all the shots. The fight seemed to last forever. Barrock

backed off and took a step back. "Whats wrong Barrock? You look terrified! ha!" Barrock took another step back. "How... why... you blocked every attack.Thats impossible! No I won't have it! I will kill you now!! BIG

BANG KAMEHAMEHA!!"

Goax quickly shot his stongest blast at the same time."KATAK!!" Both blasts met in the exact middle and the Earth started to crack underneath their feet. The buildings began ripping apart because of the sheer

power these two brothers have.

"You can't win barrock!! My Katak will absorb all the energy that attack of yours has. Its a technique dad taught me before he died. And now its your turn!!" Barrock knew he needed to think. He needed to get

out of there. He used instant transmition and fled the battle.

"Barrock you coward!!. Damn. I had him. He's strong though. Dragoon must have done this. There is just no way he is this powerful." He flew back to the others. Goku, Goku Jr., and Vegeta. Other than

Goax they were all that stood between the evil that is Dragoon and Barrock. _I know he can go level 3. Why didnt he? What is his deal. There is only one way to stop this and Im deffinately not strong enough if my dad _

_wasn't. Wait thats it!! _Goax ran up to Goku and said "Goku we need to go to a place. Like a santuary. Dad spoke of it before." Goku looked at him and nodded. "You realize that we need help to don't you."

Vegeta spit on trhe ground and said "If only I had destoyed him when I could. All these people. Dead. Because I was weak." Goku thought hard. Just then 18 stumbled in and said "I think that Korin told me before that

Bulma's time machine is still working. And its at the lookout."

Vegeta smiled for the first time since he got there and said "Well. Then. I think a trip to the lookout is order."

_**So Goax and the others are going to the lookout. Will the time machie really work? What about about Barrock? Will he attack? Why didnt he go level 3? And if they do go back what will happen?**_

_**All this and more coming soon. Enjoy yall!**_


End file.
